


Tight

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Equestrian, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sometimes you need to lock yourself in a changing room and sort things out, Tseng has needs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Tseng feels his control slipping after seeing Rufus in a dressage uniform.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Tight

Being an absolute professional is something Tseng took pride in. He was, after all, a high ranking member of the elite group of highly trained individuals known as the Turks working for the Shinra company. Every mission Tseng had completed had been done with absolute precision, finesse and of course professionally. 

Though right now, as he watched the Vice President getting on his horse wearing that tight pearl-white breeches, Tseng was feeling anything but professional. When the curve Rufus’ ass that was accentuated by those pants peaked from underneath a long Navy hunting coat as he settled onto his saddle, Tseng averted his eyes. It didn’t feel decent to stare but he couldn’t stop watching. Of all the things, this is what’s going to make Tseng lose control of himself? A pair of well-placed breeches? 

The thing is Tseng wasn’t even meant to be on this assignment. Being in charge of the security detail to escort the VP into the Shinra Equestrian Estate is considered a low-risk job. That’s why even though Turks are usually in charge of security of the Shinra family it would be handled by the lower ranking Turks. Mostly because it was a boring job that required a lot of standing around with little opportunity for entertainment or excitement. It was a good way for a new recruit to dip their toes into the in and outs of looking after the Shinra family. Which in some (most) cases can be more contentious and stressful than being on the field on a deadly mission. Unfortunately for Tseng, their newest recruit Reno had fallen ill. It was such a last-minute setback there was no one at the HQ for cover for him except for Tseng and so Veld ordered him to accompany Rude. 

Tseng truly wished he wasn’t here- because it’s getting challenging to suppress _those_ feelings. He was skilled enough of a liar that Tseng was able to pretend he didn’t long for Rufus. Watching Rufus handle his horse it was becoming increasingly difficult to do that. 

It was the first time Tseng saw Rufus on a horse and the way Rufus carried himself as he directed his obsidian horse into a trot...there was something absolutely graceful and mesmerising about that. As someone who knew next to nothing about dressage or even horse riding in general Tseng could still see Rufus was an expert. It didn’t surprise him, the VP seemed to have an affinity with animals at least from what Tseng could gather on how he managed to tame Dark Nation. 

The Vice President certainly was insufferable who had no problem saying the absolute worst thing whenever he opened that pretty little mouth of his. Perhaps being an animal lover was one of the few redeeming things about him. Well that and that handsome face of his...and deep blue eyes, soft hair that bounced as Rufus sped the horse into a canter. Tseng could almost see Rufus’ abdominal muscle tensing as he expertly kept his balance and his thigh muscle rippled underneath those tight pants. 

_'Damn…’_

Heat began to build around Tseng’s collar and he fought the urge not to tug at it and loosen his tie. It wasn’t even a particularly hot day and both Tseng and Rude were in a shaded area under an awning. So Tseng knew the weather was not to blame, rather it was all the fault of one unintentionally sensual Rufus Shinra. Yes, he was quite taken by the Vice President. He knew better that was the first rule even the most basic bodyguard knew. Never attached to your charge. He should know better as a Turk but damn it, Rufus, making it hard for him to do that. 

_‘Damn you!’_

But Tseng had no reason as to why he was swearing at Rufus. He wasn’t doing anything, just innocently riding a horse. It was Tseng who was having a very inappropriate and extremely unprofessional reaction to it. _‘Oh dear Minerva no-’_

-Rufus slapped the reins and horse charged into a gallop. Immediately to stabilize himself, Rufus leaned over with his knees locked in a ninety-degree angle to lift himself off the saddle as his horse sprinted across the arena. This all meant Rufus ass was sticking up, in those pants that left little to the imagination...right in front of Tseng. 

It was as if a full-blown graphic pornographic video was happening right in front of Tseng and Rufus was covered from head-to-toe. The heat that was building up around Tseng’s neck travelled swiftly south. Tseng’s pants were progressively getting as tight as Rufus’ pearl breeches. The small problem from before was threatening to become a big problem for Tseng. He needed to take care of this _setback_ right now before it got worse. Before his colleague noticed. 

That was it for Tseng. Whatever control he had was shaken to the core. 

Rufus’ tight pants and that ass bouncing against his saddle. Well, Tseng felt his pants getting tighter. Beside him, he was lucky his colleague didn’t notice a thing. Rude was as professional as they came. He turned away to hide his _problem_ and feigned a phone call. 

From the corner of his eye, Tseng could see Rude was shifting his head curiously. 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll take care of it right away,” Tseng said before ending his fake phone call. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, the Director would like me to look over some reports from yesterday. I’ll be back, soon.” 

Rude nodded and Tseng turned his heel and walked straight towards one of the changing rooms, albeit a bit uncomfortably. 

Fortunately for him, all the changing rooms in Shinra Estate were individually built. They were more akin to a bathroom you would find at a luxury hotel than what you would find at a typical cubicle changing room with shared showers. Gentle music was playing in the background that reminded Tseng of a luxury spa. Of course, there were flowers in each room with scented candles to match and every bathroom amenity one could dream of and of course plenty of towels. Which Tseng was grateful about. He chose the changing room that was the furthest one from the one that was Rufus’ and locked the door behind him. 

A sigh of relief escaped when Tseng pulled out his arousal from his work pants. Closing his eyes Tsen allowed himself to picture Rufus removing all the layers of his dressage uniform, one layer at a time while leaving the best for last. Those tight trousers that left nothing for the imagination. A shiver ran up his entire body as Tseng imagined it was Rufus’ who was kneeling down on in front of him using that pretty mouth of his to use. Perhaps Tseng will stop him and flip him on the carpet and stick that perky ass of his. He imagined thrusting hard and fast inside of Rufus until he-

-Tseng came fast and with Rufus’ name on his lips. His abdomen spasm from pure unadulterated pleasure while his hot spill of Tseng’s release dripped down his fingers.

Immediately a sense of disgust and anger spread through his entire being for what he just had done. To think that Tsengwould allowed himself to lose this much control over the VP. It wasn’t right and it was ultimately dangerous. 

Tseng grabbed a towel and quickly cleaned himself off before leaving the bathroom. 

When he walked next to Rude, Tseng had managed to compartmentalize his emotions skillfully enough to showcase nothing was wrong. Though his eyes did not travel towards Rufus once that entire afternoon. Tseng promised himself, he will never allow something unprofessional like this happen again…

...Except it did, two years later but this time Rufus was riding Tseng instead of his horse. Though that’s a story for another day. 

\- The End? 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part two to this story. I'll get around to writing it soonish.


End file.
